


<上鎖的時間>.01

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.01

-

「柱現歐尼。」

「讓我守護你。」

「因為有你在，即使是重複的四季也是和你一起所以變得獨特又美麗。」

「我還有，還有很多不足的地方，但我會為了你，每一天都努力變得更好。」

「我愛你，我們結婚吧。」

才剛打開門，輕飄飄的一大束氣球一瞬間飛了起來，顏色還是自己最喜歡的淡紫色。

看著單膝下跪，表情緊張的戀人，相戀的點點滴滴湧上心頭，裴柱現的眼眶瞬間濕熱，止不住的一邊點頭一邊趕緊把康瑟琪扶了起來。

兩人就這樣相擁了好久好久。

「歐尼還沒答應我。」

聲音也因為哭過聽起來軟軟的。

「笨蛋，我當然願意。」

那一刻裴柱現真的想過，如果時間能夠…

就現在，就是現在，偷偷的上鎖。

是不是此刻就會，永垂不朽。

-

刺眼的白光逼得裴柱現不得不閉起雙眼瞇了一會兒，好不容易睜開後，只看見朴秀英穿著白袍皺著眉頭盯著自己。

耳邊傳來儀器的嗶嗶聲。

明明是自己最熟悉的工作環境，腦袋卻僵硬的完全無法運轉。

連怎麼來醫院的都想不起來。

努力的搜括腦海中的片段，最後的記憶只停留在交往十周年那天，瑟琪求完婚後溫柔的把自己放倒在床上的畫面。

「秀英，瑟琪呢？」

朴秀英的臉上閃過一絲驚愕的神色，旋即走到窗邊拉開窗簾，讓窗外的陽光能進到室內。

裴柱現心底升起一股不好的預感，眼前的醫師不只是自己好默契的同事，也是熟悉多年的學妹、親近的朋友，然而這樣嚴肅的表情卻是自己鮮少看見的。

瑟琪怎麼了嗎？

我們出車禍了嗎？

她是不是受傷了？

傷的嚴重嗎？

到底怎麼了…

「怎麼不回答我？」

裴柱現使勁撐起自己，焦急的想去抓朴秀英的手，卻因為使不上力躺了回去。

朴秀英的聲音聽起來有些顫抖。

「她很好。」

「只是歐尼不是從那之後，就已經不提她的名字了嗎。」

「從那…之後？」

「嗯。」

「什麼之後？」

「那還用說嗎。」

「當然是。」

「你們離婚之後。」

-

「瑟琪歐尼，你恐怕得過來一趟。」

康瑟琪捏緊手心，臉上的表情並不是很好，明明還沒來的及消化完剛才那通電話，回過神來自己竟然已經請完下午的假，站在路邊等計程車了。

-

「什麼…什麼意思…」

「我跟瑟琪…不是才剛結婚嗎？」

「柱現歐尼，你們已經離婚三年了。」

裴柱現盯著計程車外快速掠過的風景，腦海裡還迴盪著朴秀英堅定的聲音。

同事說，自己是因為車禍受到的撞擊，暫時失去了記憶。

距離自己最後的記憶，已經過了六年了。

這當中，當然也包括和康瑟琪結婚的三年，然後又離婚之後的三年。

下意識的又觸碰起自己的手指，然而不管多麼仔細撫摸，上頭連一點點戒指的痕跡也沒有。

心好像掉到一個無底洞裡不停下沉。

看著康瑟琪穿著整齊的套裝坐在計程車的另一邊，在上車時立刻就把包包放在兩人中間。

倘若不是自己連租屋處的地址還有銀行卡的密碼都忘了，康瑟琪是不會來的吧。

明明外傷大多早已痊癒，裴柱現卻覺得好像有什麼地方正隱隱作痛。

-

裴柱現坐在淺灰色的沙發上，心裡有些驚訝，眼前的裝潢實在過分簡單了。

記憶裡康瑟琪總喜歡把房間布置得很精緻，像是網路上知名的打卡景點一樣，甚至還炫耀過她那精心挑選的羊毛被子。

「找到了。」

「上次柱現歐…」

「上次柱現xi，寄還東西給我的郵局包裝，這上面寫的，應該就是你現在住的地址了。」

裴柱現的心刺痛了一下，甚至一直到剛才，她都還沒完全相信自己失憶的事實。

一進門就為自己倒了一杯溫開水的體貼依舊。

仍然會幫自己提東西，過馬路的時候也會自動擋在外側。

可是不一樣了，她知道，真的有什麼不一樣了。

就比如，身上衣物陌生的味道，已經不是自己喜歡用的那款衣物柔軟劑了。

頭髮的長度也比記憶裡又長了好多。

就比如，自己最喜歡的那雙笑起來溫暖的單眼皮現在只充斥著冷漠。

那是康瑟琪不開心的表情，也是裴柱現很少見到的面容。

她總是笑著的，笑起來開朗又憨傻。

幾乎從來、從來不對自己發脾氣的。

「瑟琪，對不起。」

「我是不是給你添麻煩了。」

裴柱現低下頭咬著嘴唇，甚至不敢抬頭面對康瑟琪的表情。

沒想到康瑟琪只是嘆了口氣，走到電視旁的玻璃櫃，語氣比剛才放軟了一些。

「結婚以後的事情，真的什麼都不記得了？」

「嗯。」

「這個呢，也不記得了？」

「我生日的時候，柱現xi送我的。」

康瑟琪打開玻璃櫃，從小巧的暗紅色盒子裡拿出一條精緻的項鍊。

「不記得了。」

裴柱現搖搖頭，一邊小碎步的走了過去。

「這個也不記得？」

「去斯洛文尼亞的時候買的。」

從另一個玻璃櫃中，康瑟琪輕輕捧著一個造型可愛的花瓶。

但裴柱現仍覺得陌生，只是不停的搖頭。

「我們還去過斯洛文尼亞嗎？」

「嗯，我在那裡還喝醉，走到葡萄園參觀時，還摔了好大一跤。」

「你跌倒了？！」

「有沒有怎麼樣？」

裴柱現下意識的就要把手撫上康瑟琪的臉頰，但康瑟琪只是很快的別過頭去躲開。

盛夏的空氣瞬間凝結了幾分。

「我沒事。」

「而且那都過了好幾年了。」

「是哦…」

「沒事就好。」

勉強扯開一個笑容，裴柱現試圖想破解眼前尷尬的狀況，隨手又從玻璃櫃裡拿起一條銀色手鍊。

裴柱現不知道自己在想些什麼，只覺得自己大概是中毒了，康瑟琪是她的解藥，只有不停的跟她說話，才能稍微好受一點。

「那這個呢，這個手鍊…」

「也是我送瑟琪的嗎？」

「不是。」

「那是我女友上個月紀念日送的。」

雖然現在好像就已經難受的快死掉了。

裴柱現又低下了頭，雙手用力握拳，在深呼吸後好不容易才從喉間硬擠出說話的力氣，沒想到那人卻直接打斷了她。

「瑟琪…你能不能陪－」

「我要回去上班了。」

「秀英說，已經幫你請了兩周的假。」

「柱現…xi，休息好就自己搭計程車回家吧。」

「這些應該夠這幾天的生活費了，有空時記得去換提款卡的密碼。」

康瑟琪像連珠炮似的不停說話，動作一氣呵成，從袋子裡拿出鼓鼓的信封放在桌面上。

連看也沒有看裴柱現一眼的走向門口。

「能不能陪陪我…」

裴柱現委屈的聲音從身後傳來，康瑟琪的手指握緊冰冷的金屬門把，似乎多停留了兩秒鐘後才用力打開大門。

「回家路上小心。」

只剩下清亮的聲音無情的飄散在空蕩的客廳。

-

「坐吧。」

孫勝完轉著筆，在看清打開門的人後微笑了一下，指了指前面的深藍色沙發。

「抱歉突然來找你，勝完。」

「今天病人很多吧，看你很累的樣子？」

康瑟琪把自己身體的重量交給沙發的柔軟，臉上的表情有些歉疚，但終於放鬆了下來。

「沒什麼的。」

「你也是我的病人阿。」

「哪有不掛號就可以看病的病人阿。」

「何況勝完是全首爾最有名的心理師了吧。」

無奈的攤了攤手，孫勝完走到康瑟琪對面的小椅子坐了下來。

「看在友誼證書的份上。」

「特別賞給你特權囉。」

「謝謝你。」

「最近睡眠的狀況還好嗎？」

「好多了，勝完上次開的藥，蠻有用的。」

「那就好。」

「裴柱現的事，我聽秀英說了。」

「瑟琪，你還好嗎？」

「柱現…」

「柱現歐尼…好像只記得我跟她求婚的記憶而已。」

「我不知道該怎麼辦…」

「她看起來…真的很害怕。」

「康瑟琪，你沒聽清楚。」

「我想聽的是，『你』還好嗎？」

「我不知道。」

康瑟琪低下頭，肩膀有些顫抖，小聲的抽泣起來。

而孫勝完只是溫柔的注視著她。

「你知道的，瑟琪。」

「作為你的醫師，我能幫你的，就是那些。」

「可是作為你的朋友，我真的不想再看見一次，你那麼痛苦的樣子了。」

-

今晚是喝的有些過頭了。

雨下得很大，天空還時不時的發出響亮的悲鳴。

若不是因為裴柱現穿著那件自己在五周年紀念日送她的淡紫色襯衫，康瑟琪還真的以為自己看到幻覺了。

裴柱現蹲在門口，柔順的黑髮已經因為淋濕變得過度塌陷，緊貼在白皙的脖頸上，襯衫也變得有些透明。

一聽到腳步聲倏地抬起頭，紅腫的雙眼和下垂的眼角，濕漉漉的瞳孔因為不停劃過的雨滴一眨一眨的，像一隻受了傷，惹人憐愛的兔子。

「為什麼又回來這裡？」

康瑟琪閉起眼，深深嘆了一口氣，把手上的傘遞了過去為她擋雨。

「瑟琪…我…」

裴柱現皺了皺眉，才正想開口，鼻腔便充斥著濃厚的酒味。

康瑟琪喜歡小酌，但一直都控制得很好。

正如她對自己一樣，好像永遠不會失控，總是恰到好處的溫柔。

「你為什麼喝酒了？」

裴柱現想更湊近一點，康瑟琪卻立刻後退了幾步，語氣更加兇狠。

「我是問你，怎麼會在這裡？」

「打雷了，我睡不著…」

「我害怕…」

也許是眼前戀人故意拉開距離的動作太過傷人，才一開口，方才停止的淚水不受控制的繼續劃過臉龐，裴柱現用力的咬著唇，卻阻止不了聲音裡的嗚噎，只是哭的越來越用力。

眼見裴柱現哭泣著扯住自己的袖口，康瑟琪終究是心軟了。

「柱現…xi，不要哭了。」

「我幫你叫計程車好嗎？」

「不要...」

「還是我載你去藝琳家。」

「不然現在開車送你回大邱，都可以。」

「我不要…我都不要…」

「我只想要你陪我...」

「你陪我好不好…」

「柱現xi…我們已經…」

「康瑟琪！你能不能不要再這樣叫我了！」

裴柱現失控的哭喊，試圖起身卻因為急促的動作有些頭暈差點跌倒，康瑟琪下意識的伸手牽住她。

「柱…」

接著只是呆愣的站在原地，任由裴柱現像是預謀好的，順勢倒入自己的懷裡，雙手也像有磁鐵一般環緊自己的腰部。

這個擁抱十分用力，用力到肋骨都在發疼，好像害怕只要輕輕一鬆手，自己就會從指尖溜走。

裴柱現的臉就貼在自己胸前，身體因為哭泣不停發抖，聲音被哽咽充滿，滾燙的眼淚從康瑟琪的領子旁流進心口。

「瑟琪…對不起…」

「可是我真的不知道啊...」

「不知道要怎麼待在沒有你的家裡...」

「我好...害怕...」

「我...我怎麼想，怎麼想都想不通阿…」

「明明下雨的時候，你都會在身邊陪著我，唱可愛的歌哄著我睡…」

「明明前一天還在你的懷裡睡著…」

「明明昨天…」

「明明昨天你還說，你愛我的…」

「只是過了一夜…」

「只是睡了一覺阿。」

「怎麼一睜開眼...」

「瑟琪就…」

「瑟琪怎麼就不是我的了…嗚嗚…」


End file.
